


Lamentations of the Lawless

by littleredchurro



Series: The Lost Missions [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Padawan Obi-Wan, Series, pre-TPM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredchurro/pseuds/littleredchurro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of stories about the lost missions of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn that weren't recorded by the Council. Master Jinn was infamous for going against the Council wishes, and though he tried to keep from getting his Padawan in trouble for them as well, the stubborn Kenobi rarely, if ever, let his Master go on his own. </p>
<p>On a planet that's forbidden the presence of the Jedi for years, Qui-Gon's help is requested by a mysterious force. Without Council backing and a Padawan he must keep safe from a planet that despises them, traversing this mission may be Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's biggest Jedi test yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I own nothing of Star Wars. I just love baby Padawan Obi-Wan, so I've decided to tackle the task of writing a series about him in the style of Jude Watson's Jedi Apprentice series.

_' Help. Oh god, help please!'_  
     Screams echoed around and an explosion happened in almost slow motion nearby. People ran in the street, mothers carrying their children as flames engulfed the city around them.  
'Qui-Gon, where are you?'  
     Another explosion drowned out the voice. 

     In his sleep-couch, Qui-Gon Jinn bolted upright, sweat making his hair cling to his neck and forehead. What had that been? A city, perhaps a planet, in distress, but not Coruscant. Who had that voice belonged to? A woman, he thought, but it was difficult to be sure, it had sounded so far away, so distant... 

     Instead of dwelling on the ominous dream, Qui-Gon let himself meditate then sleep, deciding that he would wait until morning to truly ponder this new mystery. Surely, if he was needed, the Council would send him on a mission there. At least, that was what he was contenting himself with for now until he could figure out a more decisive plan of action.

     Morning came and no summons to the Council chambers appeared. Even his Padawan seemed to notice his agitation, though he didn't speak it. Things remained rocky with them after the events of Melida/Daan, and though Qui-Gon had fully forgiven him and they both had each other's trust once more, it was difficult to find themselves back in the rhythm they once had. Seeing as his Padawan didn't ask, however, Qui-Gon chose not to tell. He wasn't sure what much there was to tell, anyway. He wasn't sure what the dream had meant and the Council hadn't given him an assignment on any planet in terrible turmoil so there wasn't much for the elder Jedi to do. 

     That night, another dream plagued Qui-Gon, except this one was clearer. That same voice came to him, pleading, still for his help, but this time he was sure it was a woman, yet still unfamiliar to him. It was no one he knew, yet they called his name for help. Again, Qui-Gon woke with a start, now more troubled than before. This wasn't just a dream then. Someone really was in trouble, and this woman, whoever she was, knew he could give assistance. But  _where_? Where was this planet? Restlessly, Qui-Gon returned to sleep. 

     The next day bore no more fruit than the last and Qui-Gon's agitation grew. Seemingly had enough of his Master's near-petulance, Obi-Wan finally spoke up.

     "Master, is there something wrong?" The question was a bit tentative, Qui-Gon not being one known for opening up about his feelings.

     "Everything is fine, Obi-Wan. I simply find myself curious at our current lack of mission," he answered. He knew his Padawan would be unsatisfied with his answer, but seeing as he had little else to give, Qui-Gon wasn't much more satisfied himself. He could see Obi-Wan's mouth open to comment, but the boy closed it and a furrow of consternation formed between his brow. A hint of a smile appeared on Qui-Gon's lips when he knew the other wasn't looking. The rest of the day passed without incident.

      But again, in the night, Qui-Gon was haunted. This time, however, he was prepared. The screams echoed the same and the same voice called out to him, but he focused on none of that. He instead paid notice to  _where_ he was, try to see if there were any landmarks he could see that might give an indication of what planet this was.  _There._ Something half-burnt but looked like a form of a placard. Qui-Gon moved toward it in the slow moving-through-water form that accompanies sleep. When he finally arrived at the placard, he was pleased to see it was at least in Basic. Trying to translate mid-dream was no easy task and he was anxious to know his answers sooner rather than later. 

_Baak Arigh_  
 _Proud Home of the Baaktara  
_ _Free of the Jedi since 82 BBY_

     Oh. Well. That wasn't very good at all, now, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a planet that's forbidden the presence of the Jedi for years, Qui-Gon's help is requested by a mysterious force. Without Council backing and a Padawan he must keep safe from a planet that despises them, traversing this mission may be Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's biggest Jedi test yet.

     Qui-Gon's mood of late had been.... less than forthcoming and his Master's agitation had begun to rub off on Obi-Wan's own nerves. This anxiousness for a mission was unlike Qui-Gon. In fact, he'd been the one to tell Obi-Wan on multiple occasions that the Council would send them where and when they were needed whenever the boy had gotten antsy at the Temple. So why this sudden change? Why now was he breaking composure and seeming to  _need_ a mission? Obi-Wan desired answers and he felt his impatience for them claw at his tongue whenever he was around his Master, but he held the questions back, knowing that whatever answers he would receive wouldn't be fully satisfactory. 

    "Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice broke through Obi-Wan's training and he turned to see his Master beckoning him from the course. Confusion colored his features as he followed Qui-Gon out. Expecting an explanation but receiving none, they made their way to the Council Chambers in silence.

     Outside, Qui-Gon requested entrance. It wasn't long before the Chamber doors opened and the two Jedi entered, bowing respectfully to the Masters. Obi-Wan looked expectantly toward his Master, hoping this would finally shed some light on his recent odd behavior. 

     Mace Windu was the first to speak. "Master Jinn. What brings you before us?" The critical set of Mace Windu's brow was already in place and Obi-Wan was glad he wasn't the one currently under his scrutiny. 

     "I request transport to Baak Arigh." Almost before Qui-Gon's sentence was fully out, Obi-Wan felt the tension in the room immediately rise and a few of the Master's glanced at each other before returning their eyes to Qui-Gon.

     "Forbidden, Baak Arigh is. Out of our reach, they are," Yoda answered, a subtle admonishment in his tone. 

     "Why do you wish to travel there?" If Mace Windu was critical before, it had since doubled and Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon's request had been denied before he'd even asked the question.

     "A premonition. I believe they are in need of our help," Qui-Gon answered solemnly, defiance etched in the raise of his chin.  _Don't test them, Master,_ Obi-Wan silently pleaded.

     Yoda was already shaking his head. "Grant your request, we cannot. Beyond the Republic's jurisdiction and the Jedi's protection they have decided they are. The problems they face they must deal with alone." The finality in Yoda's words echoed with dismissal and the set of Mace Windu's features showed the same. 

     Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon's jaw flex but still, he bowed and together they left the Chambers. Once they were alone, his Master was clearly more agitated than he had been before. His pace was brisk, long legs used with even longer strides had Obi-Wan nearly jogging to keep up. "Why would a planet that forbids Jedi want our help?" he asked, confusion furrowing the boys brows. 

     "I don't know," Qui-Gon answered curtly. "I only know that they do. And I cannot ignore their plea." 

     Obi-Wan's eyes widened with realization. "Master, you aren't going, are you? The Council forbade it!"

     "I have to, Obi-Wan. I will not pretend I did not hear their cries." Qui-Gon stopped mid-stride and turned toward his apprentice. Obi-Wan saw the fierceness in Qui-Gon's eyes, but there was a sudden softness there as well. "I will not ask you to defy the Council's wishes, Obi-Wan. You need not go with me. You may remain at the Temple until I return."

     Obi-Wan returned Qui-Gon's steady gaze, saw the desire and the  _need_ to help, there in his Master's eyes. And while Obi-Wan had his reservations about defying the Council, they both knew his answer before Qui-Gon had posed the question.

     Obi-Wan would be joining his Master to Baak Arigh.


	3. Chapter 3

                For all Obi-Wan had come to learn about Qui-Gon, it shouldn’t have been a surprise how easily his Master acquired a non-Jedi-sanctioned transport. Of course, the quality of their pilot’s character didn’t seem the most golden, and that put Obi-Wan on edge, but Qui-Gon and the pilot alike certainly seemed pleased to see each other. Still, Obi-Wan held his reservations about the Sullustan. He remained quiet by his Master’s side as the pilot – who he learned was named Torin – led them through the ship to their quarters. Torin seemed proud of the vessel despite its apparent shabbiness, but Qui-Gon responded in kind, seemingly equally impressed. Obi-Wan stopped trying to understand and resolved to simply ask his Master later.

                The quarters, when they finally reached them, were relatively bare. It consisted of two plain cots and a small slide-out panel for minimal clothing. That wasn’t a problem for the two Jedi, though. Bare minimums were the norm - even comfortable - for them.

                The transport itself wasn’t free, of course (nothing on Coruscant was), but Torin had given Qui-Gon such a severely cut price, they might as well have been riding for free. It only made Obi-Wan wonder all the more what had happened between his master and the old Sullustan.

                Finally they were left alone to settle into their cots, though not before Torin invited Qui-Gon to share a drink with him and catch up once they were in hyperspace.

                “Well. He’s certainly… interesting.” The distaste must have shown through Obi-Wan’s voice, because Qui-Gon sent him a disapproving look.

                “His morals may be occasionally gray, but he has a good heart and is always willing to help a friend in need. Be mindful of your quick judgments, Obi-Wan. They have been a vice of yours in the past.”

                Obi-Wan was aware of the chastisement in the lesson and he bowed his head. “Yes, Master.” A vice, indeed, though the young Jedi wasn’t sure it was the worst one to have. Wasn’t it better to have someone earn his trust than to give it right away and be betrayed? He kept his opinions to himself, of course. The subject of “betrayal” was a touchy one for his Master.

                There was a moment of silence between them before Obi-Wan spoke again. “How do you know Torin?” the boy finally asked.

                A rare smile pulled across Qui-Gon’s lips as he sat back in his cot. “Years ago, before you were born, there was violent gang war on Coruscant. Normally not the Jedi’s particular forte, but this one had escalated enough to garner even our attention. While a few of us were dispatched to settle tensions, a savage clash broke out between the two families and, Torin’s own family was caught in the middle. I abandoned my post to save him. His wife didn’t survive her wounds, but I was able to get him and his daughter to safety.

                “The Council wanted to put him on trial for supplying one of the families – not with weapons, mind you; he was their main transport for travel – but I managed to keep him from that, too. It wasn’t fair, I didn’t think, to put a man on trial for simply doing his best to keep his family fed. He’s been a good friend since.”

                Obi-Wan listened to the story and wasn’t entirely sure he agreed with Qui-Gon’s reasoning on Torin’s trial. He was technically a criminal, wasn’t he? He’d helped a crime family; that made him an accomplice. But, he supposed, maybe losing his wife had been punishment enough… “Does he still fly criminals?” the Padawan couldn’t help himself from asking anyway.

                “A pilot, I’m sure, flies all sorts, Obi-Wan. If you recall, the place we are going is illegal to us, making us criminals as well,” he said with the raise of an eyebrow. That being the second chastisement since they’d gotten to their quarters, Obi-Wan decided it was probably best to end their conversation.

                They both felt the rise as the ship climbed into the air, and then the sudden jolt a few minutes later as they shot their way through the stars and into hyperspace. Qui-Gon stood soon after and excused himself from the room, leaving Obi-Wan to ponder his words.

                Technically, yes. He supposed they _were_ criminals… But for a good reason. They were _helping_ people. Then again… hadn’t Torin just been trying to help his family…? Obi-Wan didn’t like this gray area to right and wrong. He preferred one or the other. A feeling told him nothing about this mission would be so simple.

*************

                The next day brought them into orbit around the planet of Baak Arigh in view of its red sun and two moons. It was beautiful, no doubt, but instead of awe, it filled Obi-Wan with dread as he looked out of the ship’s viewport.

                “I have a bad feeling about this, Master,” he remarked, a soft furrow between his brows.

                “Yes, I sense it too. There is something here, some dark cloud over the Force. We must be careful. Give no indication that we are Jedi. We are travelers from Tatooine, having finally saved enough credits to see the galaxy.” But even Obi-Wan could hear the slight worry under Qui-Gon’s calm demeanor. “Bring us down, Torin.”

                The Sullustan nodded and the two Jedi began their descent to the surface of the planet forbidden to them.


End file.
